En plena batalla
by Llueeve
Summary: Hogwarts es el escenario de la guerra. Profesores peleando contra mortífagos, carroñeros tras estudiantes, miembros del ED y la Orden del Fénix protegiendo el castillo, criaturas del Bosque Prohibido por los pasillos... Y ni rastro de ellos, imposible encontrar a tus amigos o saber si están bien. Y tampoco sabes nada de él ¿Estará en el castillo? ¿Aun estará vivo?


**Harry Potter, su mundo y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Este es un intento de Lee/Alicia durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, a ver que tal sale.**_

* * *

Hace horas que llegaste a Hogwarts por el retrato de Cabeza de Puerco dispuesta a presentar batalla. Horas. Y lo único que has visto ha sido a alumnos correr de un lado para otro esquivando maldiciones, muros que se desmoronan, profesores que usan todo el arsenal que el castillo posee para proteger a sus pupilos, mortífagos que lanza maldiciones asesinas a diestro y siniestro sin importar el objetivo, críos que lloran asustados, arañas gigantes, centauros y demás criaturas del Bosque Prohibido defendiéndose. Horas y ni rastro de ellos.

Un rayo de luz azul pasa rozando tu costado derecho y lo esquivas como puedes, buscas al autor de la maldición que se acerca peligrosamente a una alumna de Ravenclaw, apenas le dejas alzar la varita antes de desarmarle y dejarle inmóvil en el suelo, te acercas a la chica que se ha quedado paralizada al comprobar lo cerca que ha estado de la muerte y le ordenas correr a un lugar seguro enseguida, la chica no se lo piensa dos veces antes de huir de la zona.

A pesar de que el castillo es el escenario de una batalla campal y sus pasillos están quedado destrozados, eres capaz de reconocer donde te encuentras. Tercer piso, ala norte, frente al baño de chicos. ¿A dónde pretendes dirigirte ahora? ¿Sigues un orden cronológico, vas planta por planta aturdiendo a todos los mortifagos que puedas, mientras evitas que te maten, a la par que les buscas? A quien se le ocurre Alicia.

Un gritó cerca de tu posición te pone en alerta y corres en su dirección, así sin fijarte en si hay enemigos cerca ni nada ¡a la aventura! Joder Alicia que esto es una guerra hay que estar a lo que hay que estar, te dices mentalmente.

Doblas la esquina son Harry, Ron y Hermione, suspiras aliviada al ver que están vivos, Hermione se ha cargado a un mortífago que se cernía sobre una chica a la que reconoces de Gryffindor, Lavander Brown. Quieres acercarte a ellos pero tan rápido como han llegado se han ido, esperas que sea a patear el culo del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Te acercas a la rubia tumbada en el suelo, mientras rezas a Merlín porque no este muerta, pasas por el lado del tipo que la estaba atacando y un horrible escalofrío recorre tu espalda al darte cuenta de su naturaleza, es un hombre lobo. ¡Por Circe que no haya mordido a la pobre Lavander!

Te inclinas sobre la chica y la levantas _"Lavander, eh Lavander despierta, no me jodas Brown"_ la chica abre los ojos a duras penas, Alicia la inspecciona, bien no hay rastros de dientes ni de colmillos. _"Tenemos que salir de aquí, intenta levantarte"_ Lavander hace un ruido que suena a una especie de quejido e intenta moverse en vano. Alicia repara en su pierna, parece rota _"Mierda"_.

Oye pasos en su dirección y coloca la varita en alto dispuesta a atacar, aunque si esos pasos corresponden a los de un mortífago experimentado va a tener difícil protegerse a si misma y a Lavander.

Pero por suerte no es ningún mortífago es otro alumno ¿Ernest? ¿Henri? Lo que sea, MacMillan. Le encasquetas a la rubia haciendo hincapié en que tenga cuidado en su pierna rota y sales corriendo por el pasillo en el que minutos antes desaparecieron Ron, Harry y Hermione.

Te encuentras con un grupo de alumnos rodeado por unos cuantos mortífagos, no deben de pasar de segundo año, resoplas y corres en su ayuda.

Uno de los mortífagos te ve y rápidamente te alcanza con una maldición.

Cruciatus, despídete Alicia.

Te retuerces en el suelo del dolor, sientes como si miles de cuchillos atravesaran tu cuerpo una y otra y otra vez, sin descanso, es insufrible, solo quieres que pare. Y para.

Abres los ojos temerosa de lo que pueda ocurrir, ves a los niños ser escoltados por el Profesor Lupin y un Auror negro al que desconoces, buscas con la mirada a tu salvador ya que no parecer ser ninguno de ellos y te topas con esos ojos azules que tan bien conoces, esos ojos que has visto miles de veces en el campo de Quidditch, esos ojos que adoran las bromas, esos ojos que estas acostumbrada a ver por partida doble. George Weasley.

Te lanzas a sus brazos en cuanto eres capaz de levantarte. Es George y está bien, hace semanas que no le escuchas por la radio, estabas tan preocupa por él, temías que le hubiera pasado algo. Llevabas horas en el castillo y no había ni rastro de él o de los otros, estabas muerta de miedo. _"George estas bien, estas vivo"_.

El pelirrojo te estrecha con fuerza y puedes notar que le falta una oreja ¿Qué habrá pasado?

_"Alicia tranquila, estás demasiado efusiva, relájate que como nos vea Lee…_" bromea.

Por un segundo tu corazón deja de latir. Lee, mientras te repites a ti misma todo lo rápido que puedes _"como nos vea Lee, como nos vea Lee, como nos vea Lee, COMONOSVEALEE. VEA, VEA, VEA"_ Ha usado el presente, Lee está vivo, no le ha pasado nada.

Notas como te tiemblan las piernas y George tiene que agarrarte con más fuerza _"¿Alicia?"_

_"¿Está bien? ¿Está herido?"_ A George no le hace falta que le nombres para saber que le preguntas por su amigo.

_"Perfectamente bien Alicia, se encontraba ayudando a volar el puente de madera… Él también está preocupado por ti, no te vimos en Cabeza de Puerco"_.

_"Llegue tarde, como siempre. Llevo horas en el castillo peleando contra esos indeseables, no sabía nada de vosotros, no os veía, estaba preocupadísima"_.

_"Fred está con mis hermanos en la zona del Gran Comedor, Angelina está ayudando con los alumnos que han decidido quedarse a luchar, Katie está en la Torre de Astronomía y a Oliver le perdí la pista nada más llegar, pero estará bien, siempre lo esta, ya conoces al capitán"._

Tragas en seco, no dudas de que tu capitán sepa defenderse pero no te alienta el hecho de que este por ahí solo _"¿En el campo de Quidditch quizás?"._

_"Puede, pero no he ido a comprobarlo, he de encontrar a Ginny"_

_"Yo iré"_ George te lanza una mirada de preocupación _"Tranquilo, sé defenderme"_

Va a replicar pero no le dejas _"Busca a tu hermana ahora y no te preocupes por mí, yo le cubriré la espalda al Capitán y él me la cubrirá a mi, ve"_. Te da un cariñoso apretón en el brazo y hecha a correr en rumbo contrario al tuyo.

No te resulta complicado llegar hasta el campo de Quiddicth, solo tienes que esquivar a unos cuantos centauros, pan comido.

Tus suposiciones no han fallado y te encuentras con que el Capitán esta ahí, peleando con los mortífagos sin tregua, reconoces al chico de la cámara y las fotos a su lado, Colin, él también está peleando valientemente. Sin dudarlo te pones al lado de Oliver y entre los dos lográis tumbar a un número considerable de mortífagos. La lucha va viento en pompa y casi podrías afirmar que vais ganando, casi, pero de pronto un haz de luz verde sobrevuela vuestras cabezas, Oliver se tira sobre ti y caéis al suelo, no os ha dado ¿Ha fallado?

Te gustaría responder que sí pero la respuesta es desoladora, no ha fallado, le ha dado a Colin en todo el pecho. Llena de rabia apuntas con tu varita al mortifago asesino de tu valiente compañero y acabas con él. Oliver consternado se acerca al cadáver del chico.

No quieres mirar, no quieres enfrentarte a la muerte. Deseas con tus fuerzas que Colin no este muerto y solo este malherido como Lavander, pero sabes que es imposible.

De pronto la voz de Voldemort resuena en todos los terrenos, está pidiendo un alto el fuego, quiere que Harry se entregue y pretende dejaros espacio para llorar a vuestros caídos. Tu estomago se contraee. Caídos.

Oliver carga con el cuerpo de Colin y ponéis rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar allí, el panorama es desolador. Hay bastantes heridos y demasiados muertos, la gente busca desesperada entre la multitud a sus seres queridos, Oliver posa el cadáver de Colin junto a otro, vas a preguntarte el porqué de dejarlo ahí cuando descubres que el otro cadáver es el hermano pequeño del mismo. Dennis. Es horrible, ambos han muerto. Ambos han muerto en una guerra estúpida capitaneada por un chalado obsesionado con la pureza de sangre, no es justo, una madre acaba de perder a sus dos únicos hijos, una familia acaba de quedar devastada. Y hablando de familias devastadas en la medio del gran comedor se encuentra una en concreto. Los Weasley, la última familia a la que querrías ver en esas condiciones.

Te vuelven a fallar las piernas y Oliver lo nota, alarmado busca la fuente y de su rostro desaparece todo rastro de color al descubrir a los Weasley.

Pretendes aproximarte pero Oliver te frena del brazo, te indigna, quieres ir a consolarles, quieres ver quién es. ¿Acaso no lo entiende?

Pero en cuanto le miras a la cara y descubres que las lágrimas luchan por salir de sus ojos te das cuenta de que si lo entiende y sigues la dirección de su mirada.

Percy Weasley está en una esquina con el rostro desencajado y los puños apretados. Ron Weasley está siendo consolado por Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley abraza a su padre, Bill y Charlie Weasley sostienen a su madre y en el hay suelo un pelirrojo sobre otro, desolado. Fred y George. _"No, no, no. Debe de ser una broma, él no, ellos no. Fred no por favor"_.

Pero no es ninguna broma, Fred ha muerto. La guerra os lo ha arrebatado.

Apartas tu mirada llorosa de la familia de pelirrojos y le buscas entre el gentío, te zafas del agarre de Oliver, ignoras su llamada y corres hacia él en cuanto le localizas. No está muy lejos del lugar en el que los Weasley se encuentran. Tiene sus manos enterradas entre sus rastas, como si pretendía arrancárselas de golpe, esta haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar.

_"Lee"_

El chico levanta la vista, tiene los ojos acuosos y la mirada desenfocada, no es para menos, acaba de enterarse de que uno de sus mejores amigos ha muerto, pero aun así su rostro no refleja ni la mitad del dolor que debe de sentir George en esos momentos, por Merlín ¿Qué será del otro gemelo ahora?

_"Alicia..."_ se levanta e intenta aparentar serenidad. _"Estas bien, me tenías muy preocupado, si algo te hubiera ocurrido…"_

Te abrazas a él y escondes tu rostro en su pecho, no quieres llorar pero sabes que vas a hacerlo de un momento a otro.

No sabes cuanto tiempo pasáis así hasta que comienzas a sollozar con fuerza y él te obliga a sentarte, crees oírle susurrarte palabras de consuelo al oído, pero no logras averiguar que dice exactamente.

Pero te sientes como una persona horrible, él también está sufriendo no debería de tener que soportar tus estúpidos sollozos, que sí, son por el horror de la guerra y por la muerte de Fred pero en parte también son debidos a la dicha que te produce estar al fin con él, después de tantos meses sin saber si había muerto o no, después de recorrer medio castillo en su búsqueda. Al fin estas con él, con Lee, con el chico del que estas enamorada joder es normal sentirse así al saberlo con vida, o al menos eso te dices para no sentirte la personas más rastrera del mundo, porque en fin estas en una jodida guerra no es momento para ñoñerías.

Logras controlarte y decides centrarte en él _"¿Qué ha pasado Lee?"_ Frunce el ceño y te cuenta así por encima como lograron volar el puente, no resulto difícil Neville y Seamus tenían todo controlado.

_"Y... Fred... ¿qué… como?"_

_"Rookwood"_ Lee se estremece _"Percy se ha encargado de él"_

Miras hacia el hermano de tus amigos asombrada ¿Percy Weasley ha acabado con un mortifago como Rookwood él solo? Te cuesta imaginarte al perfecto prefecto actuando de ese modo, pero Fred era su hermano, tú también habrías hecho algo así si estuvieras en su pellejo.

_"Alicia…"_ Es Lee, quien te saca de tus pensamientos y te devuelve a la realidad _"Si te hubiera encontrado a ti entre los muertos… yo… yo…"_

_"Lo sé"_ dices cortándole _"yo siento lo mismo"_

Lee sonríe y te resulta demasiado extraño que en un escenario como aquel alguien pueda ser acapaz de mostrar semejante felicidad, pero no dices nada, simplemente le devuelves la sonrisa.

_"Cuando esto termine y Harry derrote a Voldemort, tú y yo deberíamos empezar a salir de una vez por todas"_

Y tanto que deberíais hacerlo _"Solo si sobrevives"_

_"Lo haré si tú lo haces"_ puntualiza.

_"Cuenta con ello"_ le aseguras.

_"¿Es una promesa Spinnet?"_

En tu rostro se forma una sonrisa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo te permites sentir esperanza.

_"Cuenta con ello Jordan"_

* * *

**Los finales no los considero mi fuerte pero... ¿Y bien? ¿Horrible, decente, pasable aceptable...?_  
_**


End file.
